


Like A Summer Day

by merlypops



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Bromance, Cute Ending, Femininity, Feminization, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song Lyrics, Texting, Tweeting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“<i>Princess</i>?” Michael said slowly, his eyes gleaming, and Calum pressed his lips together hard as his belly gave a little flop of excitement because the word on Michael’s tongue sounded <i>amazing</i>, even more so than when <i>Alex Gaskarth</i> sang it (and anyone who knew Calum could tell you that that was an absolutely <i>massive</i> deal). “You like being called princess, huh?”'</p><p>
  <b>Calum likes to look pretty, Lashton are interfering little shits, and Michael almost gets a phone thrown at his head. And then there's Malum. Lots and lots of Malum. </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacsandlostlovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandlostlovers/gifts).



> just because. You damn cutie.
> 
> This is a tiny bit cracky but mostly just fluffy and smutty because I _really_ needed to write something without angst.  
>  This fic was inspired by the following songs: "The Sky Under The Sea" by Pierce The Veil, "Backseat Serenade" by All Time Low, and "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran.  
> Basically I just gave myself a lot of feels while I was writing this and I'm really needy so please leave comments/kudos to let me know what you thought. :)  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy it! <3

With hindsight, Michael thought maybe he should have worked it out after that time he’d found a set of lacy underwear in Calum’s suitcase.

Even back _then_ , he’d thought that his best friend’s frantic: “Those were my old girlfriend’s!” was too _weird_ , too _panicky_ (and he’d _also_ wondered whether or not it was strange that he was jealous of the thought of his best friend with a girl but... whatever. Calum was bisexual – they’d already _had_ this conversation – so Michael didn’t need to cry himself to sleep or anything because… This was beside the point.)

At the time, Calum had simply repeated: “Just my old girlfriend’s. Don’t even know how they got in there” before he carefully folded them up and hid them at the bottom of his suitcase again with a nervous giggle.

Of course, a few months later, Michael discovered that that was absolute _bullshit_.

*

Calum had kind of _always_ loved looking pretty.

He thought it might be because he'd always got himself in such a mess when he was a kid, whether it was because of football training on a muddy field or lounging around in his boxers with Michael all weekend while they played video games and stuffed their faces with pizza (and really, the things Calum would do for his best friend who he had accidentally developed a _gigantic_ crush on were getting to be _ridiculous_ now).

Even as he got older, Calum never _really_ got to look the way he wanted, due mainly to the band because, let's face it, sweaty hair and band t-shirts and ripped skinny jeans were _cool_ but they weren't _pretty_.

It actually kind of sucked.

*

“Luke, how’d you get Ash to realise that you liked him?”

Luke froze for a moment with his food halfway towards his mouth before he lowered his chicken burger slowly, his eyebrows raised and his expression surprised, like the question had come out of nowhere and he _hadn’t_ just been telling Calum off for ‘ _pining_ ’.

“Well, I waited until he was out of the hotel room and then, like, when he came back in, I just sort of jumped on him? Yeah… yeah, I think that was kind of it.”

Calum cringed a little bit at that because he _so_ didn’t want to imagine two of his best friends like that but he would have been lying to himself if he didn’t admit that there was at least a _tiny_ part of him that wanted to try that with Michael too.

“Oh,” Calum mumbled as he chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, stirring his strawberry milkshake distractedly with the straw. “You think that would work for me and Mikey?”

“Almost certainly,” Luke said solemnly as he ate another of his French fries, dipping the end in ketchup and smiling happily when he ate it, like a little kid or something.

“But what if he _doesn’t_ like me in that way? Like, what if he just goes: ‘Cal, please get off me’ and then goes to play a video game or something? What _then_ , Luke?! _What do I do then_?!”

Luke rolled his eyes and said: “ _Cal_ , Mikey gets hard if there’s a strong _breeze_ or whatever so, like, I don’t think you need to worry about _that_. Just, like, kiss his neck and stuff, y’know? And then you could maybe suck his –”

“LUKE! _STOP_!” Calum squeaked as he covered his face with his hands, abruptly _mortified_. “I’ve had fucking sex before! _God_!” Calum kind of wanted to cry after that when he looked up and saw a mother sending him a scandalised look as she ushered her two young children away, and Luke’s smug smirk _really_ wasn’t helping anything.

“Well, then you have nothing to worry about, do you?” Luke said and Calum groaned and folded his arms on the tabletop so that he could bury his head in them. There was a long pause before Luke spoke again, _this_ time in a slightly more serious tone. “Also, like… we’ve seen the way he looks at you. _Everyone_ has seen the way he looks at you, Cal, and Mikey’s got it _bad_. Also, like, he ‘ _accidentally_ ’ kissed you onstage in front of thousands of people so…”

“But Michael didn’t mean to do that, Luke!”

Calum fell silent when Luke simply raised an eyebrow and Calum touched his lips shakily with one finger and remembered the faintest touch of _tongue_.

Maybe Michael _had_ kissed Calum on purpose after all…

*

Michael was starting to get annoyed with himself.

 _Every_ single thing he did or saw reminded him of Calum, to the point where it was getting _ridiculous_.

When a boy walked past wearing a red shirt, Michael said: “Oh, Calum wore a red shirt once.” When Ashton and Michael stopped for pizza while the other two opted for McDonalds, Michael said: “Hey, me and Calum ate pizza the other day.” When Ashton got irritated with Michael’s constantly exclamations and pretended to knee Michael between the legs, Michael said: “I _wish_ Calum would –”

“Enough!” Ashton yelled with just a _hint_ of desperation as various diners looked up with mild alarm and a nearby waitress gave them a dirty look. Ashton dropped his voice hurriedly, his cheeks flaming. “Seriously, Mikey! _Enough_!” the older boy hissed. “Why don’t you just try _talking_ to the guy? All of this moping around like a sad little kitten is doing my damn _head_ in!”

“’m not a kitten, ‘m punk rock,” Michael mumbled sullenly as he chewed a mouthful of pepperoni pizza with a little _too_ much sulkiness for an eighteen year old boy.

A couple holding hands walked past outside then and Michael opened his mouth to inform Ashton that he and Calum had held hands before when Ashton balled up his napkin and hit Michael squarely in the face with it.

(And Michael _totally_ didn’t squeal then because he just didn’t _do_ things like that. Like, _ever_.)

“Mikey, you’ve either got to tell Cal how you feel or you need to _forget_ this and move on because it’s getting kind of obvious now. And… like… dare I say, maybe even a bit _tragic_?”

“You’re supposed to be one of my best friends! Oh, the _betrayal_ ,” Michael gasped as he gave Ashton his best offended look (which probably wasn’t having the right effect if the way Ashton’s lips were twitching was anything to go by) and the older boy sighed suddenly, nibbling on one of his cheese-filled pizza crusts distractedly as he rested his chin on his palm and fixed Michael with a surprisingly serious look, his bright hazel eyes stern.

“I think you need to calm down when we meet up with the guys at two, be _extra_ nice to Calum because we don’t need _either_ of you in one of your sulks right now, and then, when we get back to the hotel, _Lukey and I_ will go to _our_ room –” Ashton paused to smile then in a way that only _kind_ of creeped Michael out (but mostly just made him jealous). “– and _you and_ _Cal_ can go to _your_ room and talk about your feelings and stuff. Sounds like a plan, huh?”

Michael pretended to consider that for a moment before he shuddered and shook his head. “Nope, I think I’m just going to become a monk!” Michael rambled wildly as Ashton's eyebrows took a jaunt up to his bandana (and Michael _would_ have said hairline but the bandana was in the way so...)

“I’ll… I’ll just abstain from sex," the younger boy said desperately. "And then I won’t think about Calum in that way anymore because he’s one of my best friends and it’s _weird_ to feel this way about one of your best friends and, like, also, if I’m a monk, that’ll be something really interesting to put on my CV if, y’know, I ever make a CV, right? Cos I don’t have one now cos I dropped out of school for this damn band and I flunked all of my qualifications and broke my parents’ hearts or something… so… so a CV that, like, said I was a _monk_ would be pretty cool, wouldn’t it? And then they’d be proud of me? Right, Ash? R-right?”

Ash’s expression was an amusing mixture of bemusement, incredulity, slight irritation and, above all else, _fondness_ (and Michael _totally_ didn’t have to swallow past the lump in his throat then, shut up).

“Your parents are already proud of you, you giant nob,” Ashton said sincerely before he continued in the sort of no-nonsense tone of voice that Michael’s old science teacher had frequently adopted when talking to him about photosynthesis, a subject matter that Michael had always found embarrassingly difficult to grasp. “Tell Calum how you feel.” Michael opened his mouth to whine but Ashton cut across him hurriedly. “ _Nope_ , this is _so_ not open for discussion, Mike. _Tell him how you feel_.” Ashton paused and smiled gently for a moment. “It worked for Lukey and me.”

“What? You expect me to believe that you two emotionally-constipated _idiots_ actually _talked_ about your feelings?” Michael muttered defensively because his heart was trying to escape from his fucking _chest_ or something.

Ash smirked suddenly and ran a hand through his curls, his expression a tiny bit wistful. “Well, _no_ , admittedly. Lukey kinda jumped me and he felt my boner but, like, that’s beside the point…”

“Or, arguably, that’s _exactly_ the point,” Michael said with a grin because he was a fucking _idiot_.

“What?” Ashton said blankly before he suddenly flushed and threw another napkin at Michael’s smug face. “Oh my _god_ , Clifford! Stop talking about my dick!”

(And if Michael and Ashton got kicked out of the restaurant then and had to take the rest of their pizzas out with them in a cardboard box, nobody else had to know.)

*

“Y’know you could just try _talking_ to Mikey… Right, Cal?” Luke suggested mildly as he swiped one of the gherkin slices from Calum’s cheeseburger. “Like… just sit down and talk to him? It might be easier… Less stressful too, I’d think?”

“Nah, fuck that. I’m gonna go all out,” Calum said in an uncharacteristically confident voice (that so _wasn’t_ a front for almost _crippling_ nervousness, Calum wasn’t even lying to himself, shut up). “Hey, Lukey, um… _also_ … like, did you tell Ash straight away that you liked looking… y’know… _pretty_ or whatever?”

Luke’s eyes flashed with comprehension then when he looked up slowly, nodding as he processed Calum’s words. “Yep. Start as you mean to go on and all that. Well, I was kind of _wearing_ it and… and Ash seemed to like it – still _does_ actually… like, a _lot_ … so…”

Luke’s face took on a dreamy quality then, and it made something sad and a bit bitter grow in Calum’s stomach because _he wanted that too_ , damnit.

“Why are you asking, Cal? You wanna try wearing something pretty too?” Calum probably would have punched Luke there and then if there had been even the _smallest_ trace of amusement on his face but, surprisingly, there was only understanding.

Calum got all fond then because he really _had_ chosen his best friends well. Luke was as sweet as his milkshake, Ashton was a bit like a _really_ sweet-natured, gigantic lolloping puppy, and Michael was basically just hot as fuck (and liked _snuggling_ which, okay, was just the best thing _ever_ ).

“You know you said that out loud, Cal… right?” Luke teased. Calum choked on his French fries.

“Shut up,” Calum said hurriedly, his cheeks flaming. “I just… in answer to your question… I _know_ I like that too. Like… I kinda bought something one time and maybe I’ve tried it on more than once but… yeah… okay… This isn’t mortifying at _all_ ,” Calum groaned before he suddenly became _very_ interested in tearing apart the remains of his burger. Luke tapped his arm to get his attention and his sky blue eyes were nothing but _soft_ as he smiled at Calum.

“That’s okay, dude," Luke said simply. "We all like stuff. It's cool.”

Luke grinned then and shrugged slightly as he carried on. “Also, like, we said we’d meet up with Ash and Mikey at two so we’ve still got just over an hour left. You want to go buy some more stuff now? If we’re all subtle, like? Because we don’t really want the fans to know that we’re buying this stuff…” Luke hesitated then and smiled stupidly. “Unless you’re like an exhibitionist or something?”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Lukey,” Calum said with a relieved smile and a roll of his eyes as he finished his milkshake. His head was all over the place as he wondered if he should test the waters with Michael first before he jumped straight in at the deep end – ‘ _Just go for it_ ,’ a little voice that sounded a tiny bit like Luke piped up – and Calum decided to check one last time: “But how did you _know_ that Ash _liked you_ -liked you?”

“That was a tiny bit year three, Calum, but… I _didn’t_ know, to be honest. I just had a hunch, I guess. Well, that and the fact that _every single time_ I got out of the shower he’d get a boner. _Every single fucking time_. It was actually quite funny in the end.”

“Why’d I get the feeling you used that to your advantage, Lukey?”

“Cos you know me so well,” Luke said jokingly, batting his eyelashes in a way that was _clearly_ supposed to make him look endearing or innocent or something equally false. (Calum decided it wasn’t worth sacrificing Luke’s offer of help to inform him that he looked like someone who had just had an insect fly into their eye or something because Luke _so_ wouldn’t appreciate that.)

“Mikey got a boner when we were cuddling on the couch once,” Calum piped up suddenly and Luke beamed at him like that was the best news he’d heard all day.

“That’s excellent news, Calum!” Luke told him seriously. “Your cunning plan will work for sure!”

Calum laughed at how ridiculously _dramatic_ that sounded and Luke grinned, apparently pleased with himself.

“Let’s go and get you kitted out then,” the blond boy said with an enthusiastic smile. “I could do with getting myself some new stuff anyway so it’ll be, like, _double_ the fun!”

Calum rolled his eyes at Luke then because he just couldn’t _help_ himself and mumbled: “You’re such a dork, Hemmings.”

“Shut your face, Hood,” Luke said with a slight pout that couldn’t _quite_ hide the sparkle of excitement in his eyes. “We’re gonna make you look like a _princess_ , Cal. Trust me.”

“I’m entirely in your hands, Lukey,” Calum said jokingly before he cringed slightly. “God, that sounded _horrifying_ …”

*

For the rest of the afternoon, Michael was agitated and jumpy.

He paced restlessly while they waited for their car to pick the four of them up and there were butterflies fluttering around inside his stomach, their wings a staccato beat that made Michael feel sick and _really_ regret the pizza he’d eaten with Ashton at lunchtime (and, like, Michael _never_ regretted eating pizza _ever_ so it really _did_ say something about the severity of the situation).

Strangely enough though, Calum seemed to look _just_ as nervous as the older boy was.

(Michael had grown even _more_ uncomfortable due to the fact that Luke had bent down a little to whisper into Ashton’s ear after their ‘ _hello, I didn’t see you for an hour and a half, I missed you, oh my god_ ’ kiss and an excited giggle had escaped Ashton as he looked up at Michael and Calum with gleaming eyes. Michael had decided after a few moments that he simply _didn’t_ want to know and was deeply relieved when their car arrived to take them back to the hotel.)

“So… did you guys all have fun?” Calum asked once all four of them were safely seated. Calum was gripping his backpack unusually tightly, fiddling with the zips and glancing into the bag’s depths, almost as though he couldn’t _quite_ resist looking at what was inside.

“Yeah, it was good thanks, Cal,” Ashton said as he sat with Luke snuggled up to his side. “Hit Mikey in the face with some napkins. He wants to become a monk. Y’know, the usual.”

“ _Right_ ,” Calum said slowly before Luke suddenly grinned, looking up at Ashton and Michael.

“Me and Cal went _clothes_ shopping,” Luke piped up before he suddenly smiled slyly. “ _Sort_ of.”

“You bought something new to wear, baby?” Ashton whispered and Luke’s cheeks flushed rosily as he nodded.

Calum shifted uncomfortably beside him and Michael sank down in his seat, feeling a lot like that ‘ _Forever Alone_ ’ meme on Tumblr.

‘ _A monk_ ,’ Michael thought desperately as the car pulled into the hotel car park. ‘ _I’ll just become a monk._ ’

*

Calum was so nervous he kind of felt _sick_ and he realised that, without distracting himself while he got ready, there was no _way_ he could go through with this.

‘ _Music_ ,’ Calum thought as he grabbed his toiletries bag and his backpack and headed for the bathroom, mumbling something distractedly to Michael about having a bath while the older boy turned on his Xbox. ‘ _I need to listen to music._ ’

Calum fished his iPod out of the pocket of his ripped black skinny jeans and hit shuffle – a Pierce The Veil song started to play – and Calum removed his clothes slowly, languidly, as the familiar chords of ‘ _The Sky Under The Sea_ ’ filled the room.

“ _I still remember the night you tried to kiss me through the window. I tried to settle for the taste of touching glass over the sound of answering machines, because I love the way your voice, it says it’s gonna get back to me someday. As I brace my knees you hold me down with your eyes._ ”

Very faintly through the locked bathroom door, Calum could hear Michael playing FIFA and, taking a deep calming breath when his anxiety flared up even more, Calum settled for turning up the music and closing his eyes for a moment.

“ _Someday I’ll drive, close both my eyes. We’ll swim in circles in the blue lights, it’s gonna be the best day of my life._ ”

He shook the contents of his toiletries bag out onto the bathroom counter, sorting through the toothbrush and toothpaste, the comb and the brush, and feeling a little of the tension leave him when his trembling hand closed around the little makeup bag he had tucked away at the bottom.

“ _Oh my God. You’ll never be as beautiful without me. Beauty needs an animal to breathe,_ _and baby you'll be alright as long as I'm not. So do that dance in the dark, sharpen your teeth and bite as hard as you want._ ” _  
_

Calum unzipped the bag with practised fingers, his heart finally slowing to a rate that vaguely resembled _healthy_. Because he’d done this before, after all, whenever he was left in the hotel room by himself for half an hour, and this was _familiar_ , _comforting_.

(Sometimes Calum _couldn’t_ wait until he was alone in the hotel room though, because the need became too great and he had to lock himself away in the bathroom anyway, even when Michael was only in the other _room_ , and even Michael's stupid throwaway comments as he joked about all of the things Calum could be doing in there were worth it because, just for thirty short minutes, Calum could be _himself_.)

“ _Someday I'll drive, close both my eyes. We'll swim in circles in the blue lights. And I just want to fade away into the sky under the sea_ ,” Calum sang softly as he began to paint his full lips with a vanilla-flavoured lip-gloss that he had bought subtly during their last trip back home. " _A million kisses underwater as we walk into the ocean. And this is gonna be the best day of my life, a celebration of an ending._ "

Through the locked bathroom door, Calum could hear Michael singing along distractedly as he played FIFA on the Xbox and it made the younger boy smile slightly, his pink lips stretching to reveal his clean white teeth even as his heart gave this pathetic little flutter in the confines of his bare chest because Michael was _so_ unbearably cute sometimes that it actually made Calum's _heart_ ache.

“ _And do you really trust your tongue or did you bury the taste? And is this fantasy real, or is it all home-made? And did you call me last night just 'cause you couldn't get laid? Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce the selfish machine._ ”

Calum shook his head to clear it before he leant closer to the mirror and focused on outlining his chocolate brown eyes with smoky kohl liner as the song continued: “ _Do you think you're the only one? Do you think you're the only one? Do you think you're the only one afraid of this machine?_ ”

The whir of the fan in the bathroom and the annoying buzzing of the lights and the _loud-but-not-loud-enough_ music _still_ couldn’t quite mask the sound of Michael’s laughter as something presumably amusing happened on his game, and Calum sighed shakily and kind of wanted to drop his head into his hands, except he’d just put all of his makeup on and he _really_ didn’t want to mess it up.

“ _Someday I'll drive, close both my eyes. I'll be your breath if you can be mine. And I just want to fade away into the sky under the sea. A million kisses underwater as we walk into the ocean waves. Do you see me at all under the tall waves? Do you see me at all?_ ”

The closing lines of the song rang a little _too_ close to home as Calum glanced towards the closed door once more. He gripped the edge of the sink and bowed his head for a moment as panic rippled through him.

‘ _I can’t do this. What am I thinking?! He’s just gonna laugh at me…_ ’

Calum forced himself to sing along to the Katy Perry song that had just started playing then in a vain attempt to calm his nerves as he scrabbled for his mobile phone.

**[To LUKEY] Sent at 16:25**

**_LUKE I CANNOT DO THIS THING!!!!!!! HE’S GONNA LAUGH AT ME AND I’LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK HIM (OR MYSELF) IN THE FACE EVER AGAIN. HELP HELP HELP!!! :’O_ **

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait very long for Luke’s reply and, while his bandmate texted back, Calum teased his already-fluffy hair into curls and applied blusher to his cheeks.

**[From LUKEY] Received at 16:27**

**cal pal! u need some chill! mikey’s gonna think it’s HOT, dude, k? don’t talk urself out of this – u will regret it! now pls go away, ash was gonna give me a blowjob. (and the stuff u bought was really cute so it’d be a shame to waste it… *cough* give it 2 me *cough*) k ly bye bye <3**

Calum rolled his eyes but smiled slightly anyway – which had, presumably, been Luke’s intention when he had sent the message – before Calum steeled himself and fished the paper bag out of his backpack.

The first touch of the soft material inside calmed Calum as he fished the items gently out of the bag. It felt fucking _good_ as he stepped out of his boxers and slipped into the tight-fitting lilac lingerie he had bought, glancing up at himself in the mirror through his dark eyelashes as he carefully eased into the white lace chemise.

It floated gracefully around him, clinging to his chest but loose around his waist, and the light material was rippling a little because Calum was _shaking_ now.

“Cal, are you alright in there?” Michael called through the door as Calum started to text Luke back, the older boy’s voice faint enough that Calum was _fairly_ certain Michael was still lying on the bed. “You’ve been _ages_.”

**[To LUKEY] Sent at 16:34**

**LUKEY DID YOU ACTUALLY JUMP ON ASHTON? LIKE, PHSYICALLY LAUNCH YOURSELF AT HIM? I NEED TO KNOW (I CAN HEAR HIM CALLING ME FUUUUUCK CODE RED!!!!)**

“I’m fine, M-Mikey!” Calum yelled back – only a _tiny_ bit hysterically – and he winced when he heard his voice crack. _Shit_.

“Calum? Are you sure you’re okay?” Michael’s voice was concerned and, even as Calum’s expression became chagrined, his heart began to race in his chest because Michael was _so_ sweet when he was worried. It was actually quite touching.

**[From LUKEY] Received at 16:35**

**WHAT CAL??!1! OMFG HAHAHAAHAAS NOOO!! DON’T BREAK MICHAEL! I JUST MEANT I WAS KIND OF WAITING AND THEN LIKE HE WAS ALL BIG EYES AND STUFF AND I KIND OF WENT OVER AND SORT OF, LIKE, ARTFULLY DRAPED MYSELF ON HIM. YES. THAT IS WHAT YOU MUST DO.**

“ _Little shit’s no fucking help at all_ ,” Calum hissed with undisguised venom but he groaned when Michael said: “What?” like Calum had been fucking talking to _him_ or something.

Calum sighed shakily because he _kind_ of wanted to throw his phone – or himself, he wasn’t fussy – out of the fucking _window_ when his mobile chimed again with two _more_ texts from Luke.

**[From LUKEY] Received at 16:36**

**i just told ash btw he’s literally laughing so hard he’s wheezing. if this kills my boyfriend, imma kick your butt because i REALLY want a blowjob**

“Cal? Do you need me to come in or…?”

**[From LUKEY] Received at 16:37**

**he just got offended then when he saw that so apparently i have to tell you that it’s because i love him and NOT because his lips are positively sinful. although they are…**

Calum wriggled uncomfortably because the satin of his underwear was rubbing _deliciously_ against him and the heat was beginning to unfurl in his stomach because it had been _such_ a long time since he'd last touched himself and –

Wait. Had Michael said he was going to come _in_?!

 _No_. Surely he wouldn’t…

**[To LUKEY] Sent at 16:38**

**Don’t say “imma” lukey, you sound stupid. Although you guys are so fucking cute sometimes that it physically sickens me.**

Calum could almost _imagine_ Luke’s pout and the: “ _Rude_!” he would inevitably mumble when he read that, and Calum was just beginning to smile with relief when –

The bathroom door handle rattled and Calum yelped like he’d just fallen over or something. “ _Calum_?!” Michael yelled anxiously through the door as the Katy Perry song came to an end and Calum felt a lot like he was going to _cry_ in a minute.

**[To LUKEY] Sent at 16:39**

**SHITITIT I HEAR MICHAEL COMING INTO THE BATHROOM FUUUCK I G2G**

Michael seemed to be fiddling with the lock on the other side – probably using the damn _coin_ trick that Luke had taught him once that meant no one was ever safe in a locked room again – and Calum _seriously_ considered just holding the door shut on the other side and hanging from it so that Michael couldn’t get in because this was _so fucking embarrassing_.

**[From LUKEY] Received at 16:40**

**mikey’s coming already? that was quick, calum. well done. ha. haha. you’ll have to give me some tips…… not. ashy has no complaints ;)**

Calum almost threw his phone at the fucking _wall_.

*

Michael was a _massive_ fucking coward.

‘ _Yeah, of course I’ll tell Cal how I feel, Ash. Yeah, of course, don’t worry about it. Yeah, of course I’ll just spend all afternoon playing FIFA because I’m too scared to admit my feelings, Ash. Of course, because I’m a colossal fucking scaredy-cat._ ’

Michael had to ignore his inner conflict then though because he had just asked Calum if he was okay and the younger boy's voice had cracked. Michael paused FIFA then and frowned because Calum’s voice didn’t crack unless he had just woken up or was _upset_ and, since it couldn’t very well be the other one, that _had_ to mean –

“Calum? Are you sure you’re okay?” Michael called as he put the controller on the desk and switched the console off on his way over to the bathroom door. Calum mumbled something that _might_ have contained the words ‘ _little_ ‘ and‘ _shit_ ‘ and Michael bit his lip. “What?” he called because Calum _couldn’t_ mean _him_ , surely…

Michael was just starting to convince himself that maybe he was overreacting when he heard a broken sigh from the other side of the door when the music quietened for a moment. “Cal? Do you need me to come in or…?”

Michael tried the door handle and bit his lip anxiously when he found that it was locked. Calum _yelped_ on the other side then and Michael shouted: “ _Calum_?!” before he suddenly remembered the coin trick that Luke had taught him once.

The triumph Michael felt at getting the door open had barely faded from his face as All Time Low’s ‘ _Backseat Serenade_ ’ began to play when Michael looked into the bathroom.

He _froze_ when he took in Calum’s black-lined eyes and the hard line of his cock straining against the soft material of his underwear before Michael had an _epiphany_ or something and stupidly blurted: “I _knew_ those pants I found in your suitcase weren’t your old girlfriend’s!”

*

Calum didn’t know what to do.

“ _Lazy lover, Find a place for me again. You felt it once before, I know you did. I could see it._ ”

There only seemed to be three options open to him – throw his phone at Michael’s head and hope it knocked him out so that, by some miracle, he forgot he had just seen Calum in the bathroom wearing ladies underwear, throw his phone at his _own_ head and hope that it somehow had enough force behind it to kill him so that nobody could _ever_ make him talk about this again, or he could try to turn this around on Michael.

In the end, Calum’s mind was made up by Michael’s emerald eyes flickering down, down, _down_ and simply _staying_ there which, fortunately, gave Calum the opportunity to say: “Uh… _Mikey_? My eyes are up here, buddy” which succeeded in making Michael feel like _he_ was the one wrong-footed instead.

“ _Whiskey Princess_ ,” the song continued and Calum blushed then because he _always_ blushed at the word ‘ _princess_ ’, just because. “ _Drink me under, pull me in. You had me at come over boy. I need a friend. I understand._ ”

Michael opened his mouth with what was presumably a comeback then – and it was probably a very stupid one at that if the way his eyes were very faintly twinkling was anything to go by – when he suddenly tilted his head to one side, almost as though something had just occurred to him.

“ _Princess_?” Michael said slowly, his eyes gleaming, and Calum pressed his lips together _hard_ as his belly gave a little flop of excitement because the word on Michael’s tongue sounded _amazing_ , even more so than when _Alex Gaskarth_ sang it (and anyone who knew Calum could tell you that that was an absolutely _massive_ deal). “You like being called princess, huh?”

“ _Lazy lover. Backseat serenade. Dizzy hurricane. Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone. You're salty like a summer day. Kiss the sweat away, To your radio_.”

“Michael, _p-please_ ,” Calum whispered imploringly and Michael’s expression became abruptly worried, even as his eyes slipped further down again, because he _clearly_ thought that Calum was asking him to go away and that was just about the _last_ thing Calum wanted now.

“ _Backseat serenade. Little hand grenade. Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone. You're salty like a summer day. Kiss the pain away, To your radio_.”

“I’m sorry, Cal. I’ll leave you alone. Come talk to me when you’re… um –” Michael paused then and swallowed audibly as he dragged his gaze back up to Calum’s face, his pupils blown, almost like he was… like he was _turned on_ or something equally insane. A thrill of _something_ shot through Calum then. “– when you’re _d-done_.”

The last word was breathless and probably several octaves higher than Michael had intended, and Calum didn’t care about _any_ of it. “I’ll just… l-leave you alone now…”

Michael was almost out of the door when Calum croaked out a desperate: “M-Mikey, _wait_.”

Michael faltered and looked back over his shoulder at Calum, his eyes wide and his cherry-red lips wet from where his tongue darted out unconsciously to wet them.

“I d-did this for y-you,” Calum explained breathlessly, his pulse thundering in his veins until it was so loud Calum could hardly hear himself _think_. “It’s _all_ for y-you.”

*

Their lips met.

Calum gave a little gasp as his fingers threaded gently through Michael’s fiery red hair and a soft sigh escaped Michael as he held Calum’s hips gently through the lacy material covering them.

“ _You take me over, I throw you up against the wall. We've seen it all before, But this one's different. It's deliberate_.”

Michael’s hands dropped down to grip Calum’s bum through the satiny lilac material of his underwear and Calum made a small, pleased sound as he pressed closer to Michael. They both groaned low in their throats when their hips brushed together.

“ _You send me reeling, Calling out to you for more. The value of this moment lives in metaphor. Yeah, through it all_.”

“W-what’s happening, Cal?” Michael gasped breathlessly as Calum’s arms gently enveloped his neck and his legs wrapped around Michael’s waist as the older boy carried him through to the closest double bed.

“ _Backseat serenade. Dizzy hurricane. Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone. You're salty like a summer day. Kiss the sweat away, To your radio_.”

“Not _one h-hundred_ p-per cent c-certain, M-Mikey,” Calum mumbled, throwing his head back and gasping as Michael sucked a bruising kiss into the soft tanned skin on the side of his neck. “Do y-you w-want it to s-stop?”

“ _F-fuck no_ ,” Michael promised vehemently.

“ _Backseat serenade. Little hand grenade. Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone. You're salty like a summer day. Kiss the pain away, To your radio_.”

Michael sighed softly as Calum’s hands ran through his hair, his fingertips rubbing lightly at his scalp in the way he knew Michael _loved_ as the older boy settled down more comfortably on top of Calum, one of his hands propping himself up while the other traced the soft, delicate material encasing Calum’s lithe form.

“ _Backseat serenade. Dizzy hurricane. Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone. You're salty like a summer day. Kiss the sweat away, To your radio_.”

“You look so beautiful for me, princess,” Michael murmured as Calum looked up at him through his thick eyelashes. Calum’s warm, chocolate brown eyes filled with tears then that he hurriedly blinked away and he stretched up and kissed Michael again, his lips sweet like vanilla and his hands softer than Michael had ever realised, even _despite_ playing the bass.

 _“Backseat serenade. Little hand grenade. Oh, aren't you sick of sleeping alone? We're salty like a summer day. Kiss the pain away, To your radio_.”

A tiny cry escaped Calum when Michael’s denim-clad thigh slipped between his legs for Calum to rub against and Michael’s: “Would this be easier without clothes on?” was actually him being _genuine_ because he had been worried that the friction was going to _hurt_ Calum or something.

Calum looked dazed as he nodded at Michael, sitting up and removing his negligee carefully with wide eyes like he _still_ couldn’t believe that this was coming true. Michael thought privately that he must look much the same. He couldn’t help but feel like all of his Christmases had come at once.

“ _Oh god I'm sick of sleeping alone_ ,” Alex Gaskarth sang softly and, as Michael’s clothes fell like water to join Calum’s on the floor, Michael was very much inclined to agree.

*

Calum kind of felt like he was on fire.

Every touch, every brush of fingertips against his skin, sent a tingle of heat searing through him. He was burning up and his breath was coming in gasps as Michael rocked down against him slowly, all soft flushed skin and parted, swollen cherry-red lips that Calum kind of wanted to sink his teeth into.

“M-Mikey, you’re going to _k-kill_ me,” Calum groaned as the older boy pressed hot-open mouthed kisses down Calum’s neck before he rolled over onto his side, so that he was lying _facing_ Calum instead. Their faces were both flushed and their eyes were bright and shining as Michael smiled gently.

“I really hope not,” he grinned and, somehow, as the song ended and a new one began, Michael felt calmer as their lips met in a much gentler kiss that lacked all of the urgency of earlier.

“I love you, Cal,” Michael said softly and saying it wasn’t as scary as people always made it out to be because Michael had told Calum this a _thousand_ times before and it was still true now. It always _would_ be.

“Love you too, Mikey,” Calum promised, kissing the end of his nose gently and whining a little when Michael drew back, only to have his breath catch in his throat when Michael’s lips started moving gently down his chest as Michael placed the song he could hear playing.

“ _When your legs don't work like they used to before, And I can't sweep you off of your feet, Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_ ”

“This is p-perfect,” Calum breathed, the last word broken by a gasp as Michael’s tongue lightly brushed his nipple. Michael tilted his head to one side then and decided that maybe a little more strength was the answer as he gently nipped at it. Calum groaned and knotted his fingers into Michael’s hair as he tongued at it experimentally one more time before his lips trailed further down again.

“ _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70, And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23, And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, Maybe just the touch of a hand. Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day, And I just wanna tell you I am_.”

Michael kissed the firm muscles of Calum’s abdomen, pausing only to nuzzle Calum’s stomach in an action that was _so_ sweet that Calum actually said: “ _Aww_ ” out loud, before Michael's full red lips brushed the smooth lilac material of Calum’s underwear and the younger boy’s breath caught in his throat again as, once more, he was reminded of how _hard_ he was.

“ _Princess_ ,” Michael murmured and his lips curled into a soft smile when Calum’s contented sigh reached his ears. “What do you want, Cal? My mouth? Fingers?”

“ _Anything_ ,” Calum breathed shakily, closing his eyes as Michael gently eased the lilac material down over the younger boy’s hips.

“ _So honey now, Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud, That maybe we found love right where we are_.”

Michael’s lips brushed lightly across the hot skin on the inside of Calum’s thigh and the whine that escaped the younger boy wasn’t quiet enough. Michael smiled again against the warm skin there but, quickly, he grew tired of teasing.

“ _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades, And the crowds don't remember my name. When my hands don't play the strings the same way, I know you will still love me the same_.”

“Do you have any lube?” Michael muttered, unwilling to break the comforting quiet that had fallen as he gently eased the lilac pants the rest of the way off and lay them carefully on the bed. When Michael looked up again, Calum was looking at him.

“ _'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen, And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory. I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe it's all part of a plan. Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes, Hoping that you'll understand_.”

Calum’s chest was heaving and his cheeks were flushed scarlet. He looked _wrecked_ and Michael couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed at how fucking _hot_ he found Calum when he looked like that.

“In m-my bag in the b-bathroo– _f-fuck_ , M-Mikey!” Calum gasped, his voice catching in his throat as Michael pressed the most fleeting of kisses to the underside of Calum’s length before he disappeared off in search of the lube. “You _f-fucking t-tease_ ,” Calum muttered but Michael just grinned because Calum sounded almost _approving_.

“ _But, baby, now, Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. Thinking out loud, That maybe we found love right where we are_.”

“You know it, Cal-Pal,” Michael smirked as he found it easily enough. Calum could be heard scoffing behind him.

“Shut your mouth, Mike-Ro-Wave, and get your arse back here.”

Michael was still smiling when he settled back down between Calum’s legs and gently parted them. The older boy leant forwards hesitantly, his hands rubbing the warm skin gently as he pressed a soft kiss to Calum’s hole.

Calum whimpered and his thighs tensed around Michael’s head for a moment before he relaxed as Michael’s hands continued their gentle stroking. Calum’s hands fell down to stroke Michael’s hair gently and Michael hummed with pleasure because he’d always _loved_ having his hair petted and Calum _knew_ that.

“ _So, baby, now, Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud, That maybe we found love right where we are. Oh, baby, we found love right where we are, And we found love right where we are_.”

The song ended and nothing else began to play, and the silence only made it more _real_ somehow, and yet comforting too, because now it was just **_MichaelAndCalum_** again, and they were used to this.

Somehow, it felt like they’d done it before.

“What’re you gonna do to m-me, M-Mikey?” Calum whispered as Michael drew back reluctantly and reached for the lube. Michael looked up with faint concern but there was no fear in Calum’s eyes, only love and lust and _want_.

“I was gonna make you cum  on my fingers,” Michael said in as calm as voice as he could muster, shrugging half-heartedly like he’d just commented on the weather. “How does that sound, princess?”

“P-perfect,” Calum stuttered again, his eyes shining as Michael uncapped the little plastic bottle and coated two fingers with lube. “D-do it, Mikey. P-please.”

Calum shuddered when he felt the first brush of Michael’s cold fingers, his dark hair a sharp contrast to the white of the pillow as he threw his head back. Michael kissed his hip, his lips trailing across the hot skin there with the lightest touch as he traced Calum’s hole gently, just feeling.

Calum relaxed a little when Michael simply continued to do this and, when his fingertip gave the _smallest_ hint of possibly dipping in, Calum felt heat unfurling in his stomach again. “ _P-please, M-Mikey_ ,” he said in a small voice and, the next thing he knew, Michael’s index finger had slipped in up to the first knuckle.

Calum’s cock gave an interested little twitch then as it continued to leak over his stomach and he was quite sure he’d never wanted to touch himself more than he did in that moment… and surely it wouldn’t _matter_ if he –

“Nope, princess. Hands where I can see them,” Michael murmured as he pushed his finger the rest of the way and Calum clenched down hard around it as he gasped out an embarrassingly shaky: “You _can_ see t-them. They would have been on my _c-cock_. My cock that is literally, like, _r-right_ in front of y-you. The one that you’re _ignoring_ , y’know? That o-one?”

Michael smirked but Calum _did_ have a point and, with a tiny grin as he remembered what he’d said to Ashton earlier – and really, it was _beyond_ weird to think about their other best friends during sex so he should probably stop doing that, like, _immediately_ – Michael kissed the tip of Calum’s dick as he pulled his finger free carefully, only to slide it back in moments later.

“ _Oh f-fuck_ ,” Calum gasped, releasing a puff of air as his toes flexed involuntarily at the pleasure coursing through him.

Michael took the head into his mouth then because, sure, teasing Calum was fun but making him cum would be a _lot_ better. (At least, Michael _thought_ so but he’d never done it before so… yeah, he was getting distracted again.)

The pace of Michael’s finger sped up as he sucked gently, his tongue dipping into the slit and away again as Calum’s back arched off the bed. His chest was rising and falling as his cheeks flamed scarlet, and Michael had to admit that he _loved_ being able to do this to Calum, even if the older boy _was_ currently so hard that he was pretty sure he had no blood left in his upper body at all.

Michael drew back suddenly – and he wasn’t even _teasing_ this time so Calum’s broken groan made him feel terrible – and dragged the spare pillow over, folding it in half clumsily with one hand while, with the other, he gestured for Calum to raise his hips off the bed.

“Gonna take care of you, princess,” Michael promised roughly as Calum settled back down in his new position. Michael was surprised at how _turned on_ he sounded and yet, there was no embarrassment with Calum. Michael thought maybe that was the best thing about them being so close. That they’d already seen everything really – and after today, _definitely_ – so they could just be one hundred per cent themselves.

Michael reapplied some more lube to his fingers and, once Calum had nodded shakily at him and bitten down on his lip in an effort to stay quiet, Michael pressed _both_ of them gently in this time. The angle was better and Michael knew from experience that they would be able to go deeper now which meant that he might be able to find Calum’s prostate if he was lucky.

Michael took Calum back into his mouth again while he waited for the boy to adjust, swallowing idly until he felt the tip of Calum’s dick brush the back of his throat, and then Michael had to fight not to smile again because he didn’t want to _bite it_ or anything equally horrific because then maybe Calum would never want to do this again and –

“ _M-move_ , M-Mikey, _p-please_ ,” Calum moaned, clenching down around him as Michael slowly fucked his fingers into him, sucking all the while and bobbing his head back and forth slowly as he searched for –

“ _F-fuck_!” Calum gasped, throwing his head back onto the pillow as even _more_ heat burnt through him. Calum didn’t think he’d ever felt anything like that before and, when Michael’s fingers pulled out, only to thrust back in again and hit it _spot_ on, Calum actually thought he was going to cry.

All of the pleasure he’d felt up to that point suddenly felt like _nothing_ compared to the feelings coursing through him now. His black-framed eyes were wide with shock as his vanilla lips parted and Michael pulled off of his cock, replacing his mouth with his hand as he smiled at Calum with swollen lips. His fingers sped up, hitting Calum dead on _every_ single time.

“You look so fucking beautiful, princess,” Michael murmured in awe and that, in the end, coupled with the slightest curl of his fingers, was what made Calum come undone.

His back arched and then he stilled, his face frozen in pleasure as he came across his chest, pearly white against the tanned skin.

His dark curls were tumbling across his forehead and his chocolate brown eyes, when he blinked them open perhaps thirty seconds later, were sleepy. An astonished smile danced across his pink lips.

“C’mere,” Calum mumbled when he took in how red Michael’s cheeks were and the faintest hint of desperation that was visible in the older boy’s emerald green eyes because, now that he didn’t have Calum to focus on, _all_ he could think of was the unbearable friction of his boxers against his aching cock.

Michael slumped down onto his back and Calum rolled over so that he was lying beside the older boy, his chin propped up on his palm as, with his free hand, he pulled Michael’s boxers down – and _why_ had the older boy chosen today to wear Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle boxers? _Why_?! – and, once he had stopped giggling at Michael's underwear, Calum dragged his thumb through the pre-cum leaking from the tip.

He spread it up and down the length as Michael gave broken little whines and, when Calum’s fingers wrapped around him _properly_ , Michael actually _whimpered_. He thought he should probably be embarrassed of the sound but he just _wasn’t_ because all Calum did was make one of those little “ _Aww_ ” sounds again as he stretched up to kiss Michael’s bruised lips, and Michael thought that maybe losing a little (or a _lot_ ) of his dignity was worth it after all.

“You don’t have to be quiet, Mikey,” Calum breathed after Michael broke away from the kiss to pant when Calum’s hand sped up. “Make all the noises you want.”

There was something in his tone that made Michael think: ‘ _Oh, he_ likes _this… Well he’s come to the right place_ ’ and Michael didn’t hold back.

When Calum shifted so that he was sitting cross-legged instead, he dropped his free hand down to palm at Michael’s balls and the moans that escaped the older boy seemed to be doing a pretty good job of making Calum hard again.

“You’re so fucking hot like this, Mikey. I – _Christ_ ,” Calum broke off when Michael gave a _particularly_ loud whine as Calum’s thumb brushed the tip of his cock and Calum made sure to repeat the movement, smirking slightly as Michael panted and gazed up at him with wide, unfocused green eyes.

Calum’s hand sped up further and Michael reached for Calum shakily, willing to sacrifice the hand on his balls if it meant that he could kiss Calum again.

The younger boy’s hand kept up a steady pace and the heat building in Michael’s stomach was almost _overwhelming_ as Calum licked hotly into his mouth, swallowing the moans that escaped Michael as he raced towards the finish line.

Calum drew back when Michael’s breath hitched and the older boy gasped out: “ _Cal. C-Cal, I think I’m g-gonna – fuck, Cal, I’m gonna c-cum_ ” and settled for pressing messy, hot, open-mouthed kisses to Calum’s neck instead because he _really_ didn’t have the presence of mind right now to kiss properly and he hadn’t had an orgasm catch him so unawares like this one had since he was maybe _thirteen_ and it was _insane_ that Calum had this effect on him and yet –

It wasn’t insane at all… because Michael _loves_ Calum, and _Calum_ loves _Michael_ , and they both made each other feel _too_ good. _Maddeningly_ good.

“Oh f-fuck,” Michael whispered against the hot skin of Calum’s neck, and then he was biting down as he came with a muffled cry, his body tense as his orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave.

Calum just kept moving through it until, _finally_ , Michael pushed his hand away shakily and collapsed back down onto the bed, still panting as he stared up at Calum with so much love that it almost hurt to _look_ at. Calum never wanted to look away.

“Sorry, princess,” Michael murmured, his eyes falling to what would no doubt be an impressive bruise on Calum’s neck. The younger boy just shrugged, wincing slightly but secretly pleased because that was _exactly_ what he wanted. Now everyone would _know_.

“Don’t be. I like it,” Calum said breathlessly because, quite honestly, what was the point in lying? Michael might as well be aware of the fact that Calum didn’t actually _mind_ if things got… rough… (And really, the fans might all think he had been joking that time in the twitcam when he’d asked Ashton to spank him but Calum _hadn’t_ , damnit. He’d just wished it was Michael instead.)

Michael raised an eyebrow and tried to say: “ _Really_?” in a seductive tone but it kind of missed the mark when he yawned hugely halfway through the word. Calum laughed softly, reaching across Michael for the complimentary tissue box and wiping up the mess as best he could.

They could have a shower later but first: sleep.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do more for you, Mikey,” Calum mumbled as he settled back down on the bed beside him, only to cringe and clamber up because, fine, showering could wait but they at least needed a _flannel_ or something… unless Michael liked that sort of thing. Calum would have to ask at some point.

“Cal, _believe_ me,” Michael mumbled sleepily as Calum returned with a damp flannel soaked in warm water and his mobile phone so that he could set an alarm to wake them in a couple of hours. “You did _so_ much.”

“So did you,” Calum said and he smiled softly as he pressed a chaste kiss to Michael’s lips while he wiped up the mess on his stomach and then focused on his own. “Thank you for that. We should do this again sometime.”

Calum tensed then because, sure, they loved each other but they _had_ said that before and now there was a tiny, nagging part of Calum that was afraid that Michael was suddenly going to run away or something and –

“I would _love_ that,” Michael said honestly and the smile he shot at Calum was genuine then as his green eyes twinkled. He tapped his finger gently against Calum’s forehead and the younger boy made an effort to stop frowning. “You wanna be my boyfriend, Cal?”

Calum kind of wanted to tease Michael for asking him out like they were in year five but a much larger and currently _ecstatic_ part of him simply took over so he pressed his mouth gently to Michael’s kiss-bitten lips and repeated: “I would _love_ that.”

*

Calum was just dropping off when he heard Michael laugh softly and, almost instinctively, Calum blinked his eyes open to look at his boyfriend (and honestly, didn’t _that_ feel insanely amazing to say?!).

“What’re you giggling about?” Calum asked sleepily and Michael grinned.

“Earlier I said I was going to become a monk,” Michael said in a serious tone and only the slight tremor in his voice indicated that he was trying not to laugh. “This was kind of… un-monk-like.”

“I don’t think ‘ _un-monk-like_ ’ is a thing, Mikey,” Calum smirked but he still reached for his phone anyway and opened the twitter app as the grin on his face grew when he tweeted: “ **there are no monks in my band** ”

When Michael looked at what Calum had tweeted, he snorted with laughter and had to cover his mouth up with his hands. “That’s so funny, Cal!” he gasped, making a funny wheezing noise like Luke had mentioned Ashton had done earlier. “Because it’s true but _also_ because those are Red Hot Chili Pepper lyrics. Oh my _god_. Why didn’t _I_ think of that?!”

Calum had barely finished rolling his eyes when Ashton tweeted a response: “ **I AM A MONK MOTHER FUQAAAAA** ” that made Calum laugh even harder because Ashton had apparently missed the point too.

“You’re all such _idiots_ ,” Calum giggled, cuddling Michael close when the older boy decided to burrow closer and tuck his face away in Calum’s neck.

Calum’s theory was further proved when his phone chimed with a text from Luke then.

**[From LUKEY] Received at 17:45**

**u guys were so loud. we could hear u thru the wall. (also wot did u just tweet? ash is laughing like a dying walrus)… anyways, SO HAPPY FOR U GUYS! CONGRATS <3333 x**

“You’re mine, Mikey,” Calum murmured after he had sent Luke a quick reply and tossed his mobile onto the bedside table. “I’m not sharing.”

“Yours, huh?” Michael grinned sleepily before he kissed Calum lightly on the nose. “I think I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm kind of nervous about it but whatever, please let me know what you thought by leaving comments and kudos! :D  
> Thank you! <3


End file.
